supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox
Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox is the ninth episode of the Celebrity Family Feud season, but the twelfth tournament overall, airing on August 26, 2018. Pee Saderd is the defending champion. As the 2018 Grand Prix of Portland replaced the Watkins Glen race, the final match will be held at Portland, Oregon, Thursday night, 9:00 PM PST. Players Team Vanilla Ice - "The Vanilla Ice Project"; playing for Little Smiles, Inc. *Tabatha Kay Chansard - niece *Alisha Carroll - sister *John Carroll - nephew *Dusti Rain VanWinkle - daughter VERSUS Kim Fields - actress and director; playing for Back on My Feet *Alexis Fields-Jackson - sister *Chip Hurd - mother *Christopher L. Morgan - husband *Ophelia Rucker Morgan - mother-in-law ;Team Ice-T & Coco Team Ice-T & Coco - playing for Long Island Bulldog Rescue *Ice-T - rapper *Coco Austin - wife *Tina Austin - Coco's mother *Kristy Austin - Coco's sister *Ice Marrow - Ice-T's son VERSUS *Vivica A. Fox - actress known for "Empire"; playing for Best Buddies International *Marvin R. Fox - brother *Alecia Marie Williams - sister *Dana Marie White - cousin *Shar'day Alecia Williams - niece Original seeds The seeds were originally announced by Amoonguss after the quarterfinal match between Pee Saderd and Volcarona concluded in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29). At the end, Pee Saderd beat Volcarona, 6–4, 7–6(7–1) and earned a semifinal with his teammate Metagross, as Andretti Autosport earned themselves a final. Notable players that failed to qualify included Alexander Rossi, Sébastien Bourdais and Robert Wickens. Of these 32 qualified countries, 24 of them qualified for Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19). It was later revealed that IndyCar had picked Jirayu La-ongmanee as the top seed for the last five Family Feud tournaments, starting with this tournament, as he had led most of the points standings expect the standings after The Kardashians vs. The West Family. Despite not leading the points, Volcarona was the top seed in Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9) instead. IndyCar decided that at least one Pokémon Sun and Moon-introduced Pokemon qualify for at least one of the last five episodes, as both หน้ากาก The Moon and หน้ากาก The Sun qualified for the final in The Mask Project A, where it took out all the seeds in the first half of the seedings in this episode. Thailand qualified, and switched captains from Monkan Kankoon in Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson to Mike Piromporn. Jirayu La-ongmanee Scott Dixon Metagross Pee Saderd Josef Newgarden Will Power Volcarona Beartic Simon Pagenaud Ryan Hunter-Reay Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone James Hinchcliffe Graham Rahal Pidgeot Ueli Kestenholz Chespin Decidueye Jonathan Bald Cameron Prosic Larvesta Nidoking Marko Manieri Mike Piromporn Litten Vaporeon Drew Lachey Allen Ford Tyranitar Noivern Maneesh Gupta Haxorus As IndyCar used the system in Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13), twelve countries would then fail to qualify for Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9): Azerbaijan, Belarus, Ecuador, Finland, India, Iran, Italy, Kazakhstan, Paraguay, Romania, Slovenia and Thailand. (These seedings would have happened, had the result of Jirayu La-ongmanee + IndyCar in I Can See Your Voice Thailand been bad voice.) Withdrawals * Rene Binder → replaced by Alfonso Celis Jr. * Conor Daly → replaced by Santino Ferrucci * Mario Lopez → replaced by Tyrantrum * Emmitt Smith (retirement) → replaced by Thassapak Hsu * Robert Wickens (Pocono crash injuries) → replaced by Aggron Seeds The seeds were originally announced by Amoonguss after the quarterfinal match between Pee Saderd and Volcarona concluded in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29). At the end, Pee Saderd beat Volcarona, 6–4, 7–6(7–1) and earned a semifinal with his teammate Metagross, as Andretti Autosport earned themselves a final. It was later revealed that, in IndyCar's I Can See Your Voice Thailand appearance that rookie Jirayu La-ongmanee's result was good voice, and IndyCar were forced to use the Robert Wickens Pocono injury seedings from the announcement for Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9). Due to Jirayu La-ongmanee on I Can See Your Voice Thailand, IndyCar ran a special seeding system that is in use for this episode, Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9) as well as the September 16 episode. It will return to the internal selection used in The Kardashians vs. The West Family for the last two episodes. It is because the September 16 episode will be held at Sonoma for the first two rounds. Because of the announcement, notable names that failed to qualify for the seedings were Vaporeon, Scolipede, Marko Manieri, Maneesh Gupta, Allen Ford, Haxorus, Tyranitar and Decidueye, who had made The Mask Project A Champ vs. Champ. As the announcement came, Abomasnow used the formula for the last episode: the 20 full-time captains (expect the withdrawn Mario Lopez) plus the top 12 in points entering the 2018 Pocono 500, as standings before Pocono were at the announcement at that time. These 12 would have qualified higher in the seedings, had standings been the story for the 2018 Feud season. It will be the last IndyCar in Sonoma Raceway until further notice, as the WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca will replace it starting in the 2019 IndyCar Series as the season finale. It is the same formula as in Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13). After Robert Wickens suffered crash injuries in Pocono, everyone seeded lower than Wickens at the announcement moved up one position, and allowed Ed Jones to be seeded. It was the first time since Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East that Jirayu La-ongmanee was the only rookie qualifying, due to Wickens' injuries. Volcarona Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Metagross Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Will Power Simon Pagenaud Beartic Ryan Hunter-Reay Joey Fatone Apolo Anton Ohno Graham Rahal James Hinchcliffe Ueli Kestenholz Pidgeot Chespin Jonathan Bald Larvesta Nidoking Aurorus Alexander Rossi Dragonite Wario Beedrill Gilles Marini Venusaur Cameron Mathison Sébastien Bourdais Marco Andretti Takuma Sato Ed Jones Draw Finals Top half Section 1 Volcarona | RD1-score01-1=VIce | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= G Chaves | RD1-score02-1=Fields | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= H Ward | RD1-score03-1=Fields | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= C Prosic | RD1-score04-1=VIce | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= C Nickson | RD1-score05-1=VIce | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Mario | RD1-score06-1=Fields | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Snorunt | RD1-score07-1=VIce | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=20 | RD1-team08= Nidoking | RD1-score08-1=Fields | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=31 | RD1-team09= T Sato | RD1-score09-1=VIce | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= T Kanaan | RD1-score10-1=Fields | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= M Chilton | RD1-score11-1=VIce | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Avalugg | RD1-score12-1=Fields | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Lapras | RD1-score13-1=Fields | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= C Marshall | RD1-score14-1=VICe | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=PR | RD1-team15= Y Totsuka | RD1-score15-1=Fields | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=12 | RD1-team16= AA Ohno | RD1-score16-1=VIce | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=IceT | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Fox | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=IceT | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Fox | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=IceT | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Fox | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Fox | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=IceT | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score01-1=VICe | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= L Bass | RD1-score02-1=Fields | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= J Fisher | RD1-score03-1=VIce | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= C Nicholson | RD1-score04-1=Fields | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Machamp | RD1-score05-1=Fields | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= L Birkhead | RD1-score06-1=VIce | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= N Naurepol | RD1-score07-1=VIce | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=27 | RD1-team08= Venusaur | RD1-score08-1=Fields | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=17 | RD1-team09= Chespin | RD1-score09-1=VIce | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Scolipede | RD1-score10-1=Fields | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= D Bennie | RD1-score11-1=Fields | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= M Gupta | RD1-score12-1=VIce | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= C Marchant | RD1-score13-1=VIce | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= M Piromporn | RD1-score14-1=Fields | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Yoshi | RD1-score15-1=Fields | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-team16= J Newgarden | RD1-score16-1=VIce | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=IceT | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Fox | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Fox | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=IceT | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=IceT | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Fox | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Fox | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=IceT | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 Section 4 Section 5 Bottom half Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 P Saderd | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes